Concrete Angel
by Clairr14
Summary: Ari took Max away from her family and forced her to marry him. Now they have a daughter. Ari cut Max's wings off. Max hears a song on the radio that she likes. Warning: Character death *reaallllyyy bad at summary's lol*


**Ari takes away Max's wings. All she wants to do is fly. What will she do? Warning: Character Death. **

**I do not own:**

**Maximum Ride (James Patterson does)**

**Concrete Angel (Martina McBride does)**

* * *

My shoulders shook and tears rolled down my dirt filled face. He laid me down onto the bed and got on top of me.

"You love it Maximum and you know it!" Ari shouted as he rocked.

"No..." Was all I could manage to say.

. . .

"Do you Maximum Ride take Ari Batchelder to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, for better, for worse, in sadness and in happiness, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?" The priest recited.

I hesitated. Ari gave me a look. I sighed, "I do..."

"You may now kiss the bride."

Ari crushed his mouth against mine. He pulled away and said, "Kiss me back."

I did. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him back. Tears of sadness streamed down my face as I realized that I _belonged to Ari_.

**A few years later**

"Mommy... read me another story..." My daughter Sky pleaded.

"I'm sorry baby but its naptime. After your nap I will." I replied. Sky yawned. I picked her up and placed her in her bed. I kissed her forehead and rubbed her pure white, developing wings.

I walked out of the room only to be greeted by Ari. He pressed me up against the wall and slid his tongue into my mouth.

He finally pulled away and asked, "How's your back been?"

"Fine..." I replied, "I just miss my wings so much..."

"Maximum..." Ari broke off.

I turned away from him. After we got married the next thing I knew I was pregnant with Ari's child. I tried to escape but Ari cut my wings off.

"I love you..." Ari finished.

I snorted.

I heard him sigh, and then he said, "I made chocolate chip cookies. If you want."

I turned back to him and nodded. He started to walk to the kitchen and I followed. I saw that there was a plate of cookies on the table and a glass of milk. I sat down, Ari sat across from me. As soon as I took one bite of the cookie I broke down and started to cry.

"Why can't you just let me go? Can't you go marry Max 2?" I sobbed.

"I don't love Max 2... I love you." Ari replied. Note, he wasn't even trying to comfort me.

"If you loved me, you wouldn't have cut my wings off. You wouldn't have raped me that night and you wouldn't have forced me to marry you." I said.

Ari was speechless. I looked up with tears still in my eyes and I grinned evilly at him. I did that because I didn't want him to think that I was weak or broken.

I took another cookie and I crushed it in my hands so hard that it turned into crumbs. Then I took the milk and splattered it across the wall. I smirked and left the room. I went outside and sat below my favourite weeping willow tree. I leaned against it and closed my eyes. Tears streamed down my face but I remained silent. I opened my eyes to see two doves flying in the sky. I was memorised, I stayed there until Sky woke up. I almost didn't hear Ari.

"MAXIMUM!!! TIME TO COME IN!!! SKY'S UP!!! SHE SAID THAT YOU PROMISED HER THAT YOU'D READ A BOOK TO HER!"

I got up and wiped the tears from my eyes. I pushed past Ari and went into Sky's room.

"Here Mommy... I want to read this book!" Sky said holding up_ The Cat In The Hat._

"Honey... I'm going to tell you a story about me okay?" I said.

"Sure..." Sky said. As she put the book down and got onto my lap I knew that Ari was eavesdropping.

"Okay... you may not believe it... but when I was fourteen I had wings and I could fly. That's how you got your wings, from me. Anyway, my family also had wings. We called ourselves the Flock. There was me, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, The Gasman and..." I broke off, fighting tears.

"And who Mommy?" Sky asked.

"Angel... One day we were flying over Paris and we decided to get some treats. We swooped down and landed in front of a chocolate store. We got about one bag of chocolates each. Then, we all stuffed our faces..." I broke off again and laughed at the memory.

"Then what Mommy?" Sky was obviously interested in the story.

"We got a sugar rush and started bouncing off the walls! It was so funny. The people just stared at us. And we laughed even if something wasn't funny! And then- hey... I've got a good idea! How about we try to fly?" I asked.

"Yeah yeah yeah Mommy! I wanna fly like you and Angel!!!!" Sky exclaimed.

I laughed. I picked up Sky and ruffled her brown sun streaked hair. As I walked by Ari I glared at him.

When we were outside I said, "Okay... now try to flap your wings."

She tried with all her might to use them. "UGGHH!!!!" She shouted in defeat.

I put my arms around her and said, "It's alright... we can try again... you just need to practice..."

Sky looked up at me and nodded, "Okay..."

. . .

I took a bite of my turkey and said, "Y'know... I heard this song on the radio... I really liked it... I'm gonna buy the album... it's called _Concrete Angel _by _Martina McBride _

"Cool..." Ari replied and took a scoop of mashed potatoes.

"Could you put Sky to bed tonight... I want to go buy it." I said.

"Yeah sure..." Ari said through a mouthful of potatoes.

"Can't you say at least a sentence when you speak!?" I asked, irritated.

"Why don't you just go buy that damn cd and leave me alone!" Ari yelled.

I dropped my fork and stormed out of the kitchen. I grabbed my jacket and my car keys. Tears rolled down my face as I stuck the key into the ignition._ I hate him _I thoughtas I drove out of the driveway and then I thought about my Flock. I haven't thought about them for a while. I wondered how they were doing.

When I got to the music store, I sat in the car for a moment. I thought about Fang... once upon a time him and I were together. I remember when we made out on the beach and for the first time I fought the urge to run away. I got out and went into the music store.

I walked over to the clerk and asked, "Do you have a cd by _Martina McBride_?"

She turned to her computer and typed something in. A few moments later, she turned to me and said, "Lucky for you we have one left. I'll go get it."

"Thank you..." I said. She looked at me with concern... as if she could see my thoughts.

She came back and gave me the cd. I took out my wallet but she held up her hand and said, "I can tell something horrible happened to you. You take that cd for free. And if you ever need to talk... here's my card..." She handed me a card with _Katrina The Psychic, Call 905-357-1192_ on it.

I got into my car and absorbed everything that just happened. I turned on the car and put the cd in.

_She walks to school with a lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holding back;  
Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday,  
She hides the bruises with the linen and lace;  
ohhh_

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask,  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask;  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm,  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born;

Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved.

Concrete Angel

Somebody cries in the middle of the night,  
The neighbours hear but they turn out the lights;  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate,  
When morning comes it will be too late.

Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved.

Concrete Angel

A statue stands in a shaded place,  
An angel girl with an upturned face;  
Her name is written on a polished rock,  
A broken heart that the world forgot.

Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved.

Concrete Angel

Tears formed in my eyes as the song ended.

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved..._

. . .

"C'mon how about it's a family outing?" Ari said.

"Well... I sorta wanted to go alone..." I replied.

"Sky really wants to go to the park though." Ari insisted.

"Yeah yeah yeah I do!!!" Sky shouted, jumping up and down.

"Fine... I'm driving though..." I said in defeat.

Ari kissed me softly and then knelt down to help Sky with her jacket. I was shocked about how gentle Ari just kissed me. Usually (right in front of Sky) he'd pin me to the wall and kiss me harshly. I thought about reconsidering. _No, I have to stick to the plan._ I told myself.

I got into the front seat as Ari buckled Sky in her seat. I started the car and _Concrete Angel_ started to play.

_She walks to school with a lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holding back;  
Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday,  
She hides the bruises with the linen and lace;  
ohhh  
_

Ari got into the passenger's seat and buckled his seatbelt. He looked at me and smiled kindly. I pressed my foot on the gas pedal and gripped the wheel.

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask,  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask;  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm,  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born;_

"Is that the song you got last night?" Ari asked.

I gripped the wheel harder and my hands started to sweat. _Am I really going to do this?_ I asked myself.

"Maximum I asked you a question..."

"Y...yeah... it is the song...yeah..." I stuttered.

"Daddy. Are Mommy and you in a fight?" Sky asked. I froze.

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night,  
The neighbours hear but they turn out the lights;  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate,  
When morning comes it will be too late._

"No Sky. Sometimes we just don't agree." Ari said.

"Oh..." Sky replied.

_Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved._

_Now's my chance_. I thought. There was a busy intersection coming up.

"Ari you and Sky get out of the car." I said trying to hold back tears.

"Why?" Ari asked.

"Just. Do. It." I said through gritted teeth.

Ari nodded got out of his seat and unbuckled Sky. He took her out of the car.

_Concrete Angel_

"Goodbye Ari." I said. I didn't even wait for him to close the door. I slammed my foot on the gas pedal and gripped the steering wheel with my sweaty palms. I went full speed towards the intersection. The song still blared on.

_A statue stands in a shaded place,  
An angel girl with an upturned face;  
Her name is written on a polished rock,  
A broken heart that the world forgot.  
_

_Perfect._ I thought as a huge semi came towards the intersection. I sped on. The truck and I were perfectly aligned, I kept going and the song went on.

_Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved._

BANG!!! I collided with the truck. I flew through the windshield and right over the truck. I landed hard on the side walk.

Ari ran over to me with Sky in his arms. Sky's eyes were red and she had tears rolling down her face.

"Mommy... are you okay?" She asked hoarsely.

"Yes Sky... I'm fine... I'm going to fly... and you will too... someday..." I said peacefully.

"Maximum... we'll get you to a hospital... we will..." Ari said concerned.

I smiled and shook my head.

"_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved._" I sung, "_Concrete Angel..._" And with that I closed my eyes and flew away.

* * *

**There you go! **** Hope you liked it. Reviews!!! **


End file.
